


Baking

by Anracli



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 15:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anracli/pseuds/Anracli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy helps Jane blow off a little steam while helping her prep a cake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baking

There was something calming about baking. It required precision and attention to detail, a knowledge of the chemical reactions one needed to take advantage of in order to create a quality product. Leveling off cups of flour, packing brown sugar, sifting powdered sugar over completed confections. A moment too long in the oven and it could became a dried out, barely edible rock. A moment too soon and the whole thing could fall flat, no longer airy and light.

Jane wiped her nose with her forearm as she resumed mixing her batter, her glasses slipping down slightly with each twist of her arm. She could see through the doorway of the kitchen that Roxy was chatting animatedly with Fefetasprite. She smiled and turned her attention back to her work, tapping the spoon a few times against the edge of the bowl before setting it down.

“Roxy,” she called out over her shoulder, “would you mind coming over here?”

In a few moments the blonde was at her side, a smile on her face. “What’s up, Janey?”

“It’s almost ready to go in the oven.” Jane spooned the mixture into a prepared pan, greased and lined with parchment paper, spreading it evenly. After a few taps against the counter to dislodge any air bubbles, she handed the pan to Roxy. “You know how long it goes for, right?”

“Sure, sure,” she said, giving her a wink. “It’ll be done in like three hours.” Jane crossed her arms, lifting a brow. “Kidding, kidding, Janey. Fifteen minutes, then check it every five minutes if it isn’t ready. You can trust me.”

Roxy slid over to the oven, pulling open the door, and slipped in the cake. She picked up a small egg-shaped device, twisting it carefully. “And look, I’ll even set a timer like you say I should.”

“Thank you, Roxy. I do appreciate your help.”

She giggled, tapping Jane on her nose. “No worries. That’s what I’m here for!” She glanced back at the doorway. “Looks like dear, sweet Fefetasprite gave me the slip. Hope she doesn’t spend another three hours at the bathtub, watching the water run.”

“Are you telling me you’d rather her company than mine, Rox?” The corner of her mouth quirked, betraying her even tone.

“I would never.” Roxy grinned, throwing her hands around Jane’s shoulders. “You’re, like, the white to my rice, the fizz in my soda. Without you, I’m a cookie without leavening, flat and unsatisfying.”

Jane rolled her eyes, patting her on the hips. “Did you really just say that?”

“I say a lot of things, Janey.” She ran her fingers through her hair, curling a few fingers through Jane’s thick tresses. “Are you worried about your birthday?”

She sighed, looking away. “I’d rather not talk about it.”

“Jane…” Roxy cupped her face, pressing their foreheads together. “Come on, you can’t hide anything from me.”

“I’d prefer not to talk about it, all right? Can we do something else? Please?”

Roxy glanced at the egg timer, moving her mouth from side to side as she watched it tick and rotate slowly. A smile carefully crossed her lips as she looked back at Jane. “Yeah. We can do something else.” She pressed against Jane, her knee slipping between her legs, sliding up her thigh. “Think you can finish before the timer goes off?”

“A challenge, is it?” Jane returned her grin, her expression slipping away quickly as Roxy moved her knee, dragging it against her. “Yes, I can work with this,” she whispered, bracing herself against the counter as Roxy moved closer, taking hold of her hips, bringing them close together. Jane slipped a hand down, only to be stopped.

“No hands, Janey,” she said, wagging a finger in her face. “It’s not a challenge that way.” With a giggle, she took both of Jane’s wrists into her hands, holding them against the counter. Roxy buried her face against Jane’s neck, smearing lipstick at her jaw and earlobe, warmth building on her leg.

Jane rocked her hips, grinding against the blonde’s leg, her hands clenching and unclenching in her grip. She squealed a little as Roxy nipped at her ear, sucking the small bit of flesh between her lips, touching it gently with the tip of her tongue. Desperately she tried to move away, to press her ear against her shoulder, but the friction between her quivering legs fogged her mind.

Hot breath filled her ear and cool air slipped through briefly, lapping at the moistened flesh. Jane let out a groan, the tingling sensations from her ears travelling down her body, coalescing at her midsection. It tightened with every move, squeezing and pulling as her thighs attempted to crush Roxy’s leg, her arms straining for freedom.

The egg timer went off and Jane screamed, shaking violently against Roxy, her fingers splaying and her legs squeezing together almost uncomfortably. She took several shaky breaths as Roxy slowly moved away, her lipstick smeared across her face, a satisfied smile on her lips.

“Cake’s ready.”


End file.
